Which one? Vegeta or Trunks Or a Creation?
by Veovixa
Summary: When some one breaks a friendship bond, will the other go to extremes to fill the void and make the pain go away? What happens when someone tries to get revenge for the person the bond was broken with? What happpens when this 'Creation' decides to take..


"What did you think I would say?" I asked in a flirting voice. "Uh, um, uh..." Josh said, obviously, uncomfortable, and nervous. Still, he tried to explain, " I just thought that, well, since you are _always_ with trunks I figured he was your boyfriend so I _thought_ you'd say no..." he finished sheepishly. "WHAT!!!!" I yelled, Surprised, "Me, (gasp) and, (gasp) TRUNKS? Come on, I - never mind, but, we _aren't_ going out!" I quickly recovered. 'I've _got_ to watch what I say. If I say the wrong thing, trunks could find out I had _just_ gotten over him...' "HELLLOOO" Josh said, snapping his fingers in front of my face... Startled, I reached out and grabbed his wrist, which immediately, started to crack, I noticed and quickly let go, blushing, "sorry, you startled me..." I apologized, looking up at him, through my long beautiful, black eyelashes... "It's okay...as long...." he stopped rubbing his wrist, and then started grinning mischievously. "What?" I asked cautiously, all the while smirking. "As long as... You go on a date with my friend... and that is.ME!!!!" He said chin rose, facing towards the sky, but watching me out of the corner of his eyes. "Um..." she started, and then pretended to think. "Ye- Who's that... Trunks...."I froze in place. ~~~~~~~~At Trunks' House ~~~~~~~~~ Five minutes before "I'm leaving mom..." Trunks yelled, then took off running at the speed of light. He could sense pan, a while away, perhaps a couple hundred miles off, with a human ki, 'probably a girlfriend or sump tin.' or so he thought... "I'm going off the rails on a crazy train...." trunks muttered in melody with Ozzy, which he could hear 'bout a mile off. "HEY, Who's that ahead...? Pan!" he muttered happily as she come in view, but his smile went away, when he saw _what_ she was walking with, "a male" He muttered gruffly... He stopped and stood behind a tree masking his ki as good as possible to hear...  
  
"What did you think I would say?" Pan asked in a flirting voice. "Uh, um, uh.." Josh said, obviously, uncomfortable, and nervous. Still, he tried to explain, " I just thought that well, since you are _always_ with trunks I figured he was your boyfriend so I _thought_ you'd say no..." he finished sheepishly. "WHAT!!!!" Pan yelled, Surprised, "Me,(gasp) and,(gasp) TRUNKS? Come on, I - never mind, but, we _aren't_ going out!" Pan quickly recovered. "HELLLOOO" Josh said, snapping his fingers in front of her face... Startled, she reached out and grabbed his wrist, which immediately, started to crack, Pan noticed and quickly let go, blushing, "sorry, you startled me..." Pan apologized, looking up at him, through her long beautiful, black eyelashes... "It's okay...as long...." he stopped rubbing his wrist, then started grinning mischievously. "What?" Pan asked cautiously, all the while smirking. "As long as... You go on a date with my friend. And that is.ME!!!!" He said chin raised, facing towards the sky, but watching her out of the corner of his eyes" "Um..." She started, and then pretended to think... Trunks couldn't take it; he stepped out from behind the tree... "Ye- Who's that... Trunks...." She gasped... Now in present time. Trunks started to walk towards them; scowling.... he was about five feet from them when he veered suddenly towards josh... "TRUNKS DONT!" She begged, stomping a foot.... But trunks stopped a foot in front of him, just to turn his head towards pan, his scowl deepened, then turned back at josh. Pan watched in horror, as she saw that he was about to punch him... But as trunks threw his fist towards him... ======================================================================= OOOOOHHHHHHHH! Cliffhanger. But why could trunks be so mad? Is there something between them... maybe something neither knows yet... R&R please... I am new at this, so please go all out on this... I don't care if you don't sign it! I just want peoples& saiyans advice, criticism and opinions on this... By the way I PROMISE the next chapter will be longer k?  
  
ME: OH no! You guys stop fighting! VEGETA you already have a mate, so just settle down! Vegeta: What about The BRAT! You know, some places he _is_ the mate of baldies brat! Trunks: ya?... But not on my own will! But you're married to mom and on Akira's show too, and she doesn't own it so! Me: *sniff* it's true I _DON"T_ own- Wait...I'm a saiyan I shouldn't show any weakness.... T/V: WHAT DID YOU SAY?! Me: oops did that slip out? Gotta run... Narrator: Now if you all were here you would see Veo run as fast as she can away from the two saiyans who just stopped gawking to catch up with her... YIKES they're coming this way; I've _got_ to run!!  
  
Chapter TWO ~~~~~~~~~~~~Narrator~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In reality trunks fist was moving faster than the speed of light, but to pan.. It all was happening in slow motion. In that moment Pan had made up her mind, She was going to take the hit. NOT josh. At the same moment she decided this, she disappeared, and reappeared right in front of josh and. Received the punch from Trunks. I felt myself flying over josh, over the trees and, over the bridge. "Pan! I'll go get help. Trunks how could you hit her?!" I heard josh's voice call, and yell at trunks, before hearing him run to a nearby house, and me.. 'this has to be the worst thing that has EVER happened to me! I hate him' narrator: and with that pan flew up to see trunks with a surprised look on his face.  
  
I watched trunks snap out of his daze and look at me, he started to walk towards me, and stepping back I asked, "Why? Why would you try to punch josh?" "I wanted to hit him because, he was- wait that's not the point!" "You hit me." I muttered to myself, after registering the WHOLE situation. "Pan, I didn't mean to. It's your fault. you. you were the one acting like a slut-" Trunks stopped immediately. My eyes widened, " you called me a-a slut." I jumped up and flew off. "wait, pan! I didn't mean it. Come back! aaarrghhhh!" Trunks jumped up to chase after me, but.  
  
Narrator  
  
  
  
Trunks tried to go after pan but he couldn't move ever since he took to the sky, When he looked down he gasped. "Bra! How much did you hear!" Trunks asked his face suddenly pale, he looked around then noticing a certain someone wasn't there he went back to his normal color. "Oh, Don't worry he's right behind you!" and with that she let go of his pant leg. Trunks turned around slowly to find he was staring face to face with. Goten! "Excuse me trunks, I think I have a hearing problem, because I just thought I heard you call my little niece a SLUT!" Goten roared! "Listen Goten, you know I didn't mean it! I just slipped out because I was mad! You know I have a temper!" Trunks said getting madder, having to explain to everyone he didn't mean it. Meanwhile..  
  
I can't stop I'm almost to the home of the only person I can trust, and need right now! Almost to west city! (Me: hey it's me! Can you guess where she might be going??? Not to mention whom she is trying to find??) A couple minutes later pan landed at Capsule Corporation, and now she's running towards. The Gravityroom?! "Vegeta? Vegeta where are you? Sensei? Sensei, where are you?" Pan asked frantic almost. (Me: If you haven't figured it out yet, Vegeta has been training Pan. ^_^(smirk)) Suddenly Vegeta appeared right behind pan, he blew lightly on the back of pan neck, her hands shot behind her grabbing him by the neck to flip him over her head, to her surprise, it was Vegeta! She knelt quickly, " oh sensei forgive me!" she begged. Bowing her head.. (me: you know like when you clap and keep your hand together, then with her hands like that she's bowing?) "He stood up rubbing his back, "forgive you for that! That was perfect now if you could only do that in battles!" he then took time to actually look at her and saw she was disturbed. "What happened?" "If I told you, you would think I'm weak." Pan said and bowed her face, making it impossible to find anything out by looking at her face. "well explain it to me wisely and I'll try to remember your part human. In here." Vegeta said walking into a special room Bulma made that was sound proof even to a saiyan, and was ki and ki-blast proof. With a special lock only Vegeta could unlock. "now, explain." he said shutting the door behind them. "ok. First I was walking home with a weakling human right?" pan started, seeing Vegeta nod, she continued, " well he asked me to join him one night, right?" she asked again he once again nodded, "I've got a better idea to help you understand, okay? (Vegeta grunted in approval) Okay lets pretend I had a friendship bond with another saiyan, and you have been to many battles and helped each other, well then one time out of the blue he tried to attack someone else close to me, so I blocked it with myself, then he- lets pretend called me something that I felt was worse than someone saying I am not worthy to be part saiyan, now that's what basically is up. Well do you understand?" pan asked hopefully. "Trunks said you were a-what? After. punching you extremely hard?" Vegeta asked with a really scary, cold heartless look. "He called me a, a, slut." Pan said looking down. "He called you a HUMAN Cussword? He called you a slut? I am going to kill him! The brat will be punished for this! You okay? Pan!" Vegeta called as pan fell to the floor, exhausted. Ten minutes later If you were in a hall near the hospital sector of c.c. `Bout now you would see Vegeta flying down the hall with a limp raven haired body in his arms. "move out of my way, humans!" Shouted Vegeta. "if you all don't move I'll disintegrate all of you!" Everyone started rushing to the sides of the hall in which Vegeta was flying. Meanwhile. In Bulma's lab a siren went off that said Vegeta Alert- and a small light under went on that said Med. department. With that Bulma rushed to the hospital sector. In the hospital sector. "If you don't open that regeneration tank I will KILL YOU!" Vegeta's voice roared! "I am sorry, but only Bulma, Mrs. Briefs, has the key to open it." A scared doctor stuttered out. "Where's the problem?" Bulma's voice could be heard a couple rooms away. "Woman! I need you in here! It's a REAL emergency!" Vegeta bellowed. Bulma came running into the room looking flushed. "Oh my god What did you do to Pan?" Bulma asked frantic. "It wasn't me! It was Your son, Whom I am going to hurt severely!" Vegeta roared. "_OUR_ son trunks? He did this? How? He would never do this! How do you know? And, why Would Trunks Do this?" Bulma asked her foot tapping. "I'll explain later, but don't you think, we should put her in the regen. tank?" Vegeta asked, with a hint of worry, but mainly urgency. "oh yes I guess your right, but you have to leave why me and some nurses strip her and put her in!" Bulma said calling in some nurses then ushered out Vegeta.  
  
Outside Vegeta muttered, "fine with me, I have some business to attend to! Brat, I am going to put you into a tank Right beside hers when I get a hold of you!" and with that Vegeta took off. Meanwhile right after pan left. "Goten, you believe me don't you? Come on, you're my best friend!" Trunks begged, with pleading eyes. "Trunks, are you scared of Goten?" Bra asked. "No, it's just he's my best friend, and I still want him to be." Trunks said quietly, but still with an edge. "Well good. You shouldn't be. but you should be afraid off dad." Bra said in an overly innocent voice. "You wouldn't!" Trunks said. "Oh I don't have to, isn't that right Goten, because if I'm right, Pan has already told him!" Bra stated laughing. "What do you mean? Goten please tell me this ISN'T true! Please!" Trunks said then gasped. "You sense your father don't you? Well really you shouldn't be afraid of him. I'd be more afraid of Gohan!" Goten said brushing it off casually. "I can take him, but my angered father! Oh no, (Gasp) he's coming!" Trunks said about to take off in the sky. But, sadly, bra and Goten held him back. And, just as Vegeta came into view. Sorry, but if I don't keep it at a cliffhanger than you might loose interest. Sorry. Oh, and I hope it was longer, what do you think is going to happen next. R&R pleeeeeaaaaaaaaassssseeeeeee.  
  
Me: I lost em for now! But I don't know how long I can keep this up! Me and my BIG mouth! Yikes they're coming, bye! Narrator: after leaving from her rest Vegeta and trunks stopped at the same place. Vegeta: Stay, (gasp) on her (gasp) BRAT! (Gasp) Trunks: What about you? (Gasp) you should be faster than me (gasp) like you said (gasp) you're better, faster, (gasp) and stronger than I am! (Gasp so proves it! (Gasp) Vegeta: well prove to me (gasp) that I'm wrong! (Smirk) (Gasp) Narrator: well now they are off again to catch her, and to see who is 'better, faster, and stronger' Bye- for now!!!  
  
"Trunks! I'm going to kill you!" Vegeta shouted as he landed. "Dad! What an unexpected surprise. What brings you here? Lovely weather we're have huh? Well I'd love to chat but I've-" trunks didn't get to finish, because a rather powerful fist connected with his jaw that sent him flying 30 feet into the rocky wall on the opposite side of the cliff. Causing Goten and bra to flinch just looking at both impacts. "Boy! I'm going to teach you the pain it causes to someone when the other one breaks a strong brotherhood bond! (Vegeta has levitated and is flying towards trunks who is currently on his hands on knees) It feels like you're on the brink of death after a fight with some unbeatable adversary! That is what you did to Chibi-s.s. Princess!" He said the last two words sharply as he had reached trunks and kicked him in the gut, sending him in the air, then Vegeta give him a hammer swing to the back, sending him into the street. "What? (gasp) Who? (Gasp) Are you (gasp) talking about? (Gasp) Bra is (gasp) over there! (Gasp)" With the last gasp, he had a cough attack, and was coughing up blood. "WHO? WHO? I show you WHO!" and with that, Vegeta grabbed a hold of trunks' hair and hovered in the air dragging trunks by the hair. When Vegeta reached 20 feet, he started to fly towards c.c. While Goten and bra followed cautiously behind. When Vegeta paused so did Goten and bra, "I've NEVER seen my dad this angry! Wait he's yelling at trunks! Let's go closer and listen!" Bra whispered to Goten. He nodded and they got closer just in time to her Vegeta growl the worst insult ever, "Brat! You are not worthy of having saiyan blood run threw your veins! I feel shame to know you are my son and the Prince of Saiyans so I deprive you of the title! And Goku, and his two brat's are of higher rank! I'll give you some orders when we get there! You don't deserve even to be a third class saiyan!" Both Goten and bra gasped, Goten may be an airhead almost all the time, but he knew that, that was the worst insult ever! Bra slowly and cautiously flew to her fathers side and asked, "Father is it Pan, you speak of? Is it her, whom he hurt enough to persuade you to deprive him of his title? Please tell me." She begged. For once, her father gave her a dirty look, and while giving her this look, snapped, "if you must pester me to know, I will tell you! Yes! It is pan!" With a hurt look, that didn't phase, or rather, he didn't notice, Bra flew back to Goten. "It is Pan." "What's wrong? Just because he gave you a dirty look, isn't any reason to get upset! Oh come on Bra! Don't tell that's the reason your upset!" He nearly burst out laughing. Bra's face turned red and she growled dangerously, "I have never been yelled at by my father! Never! So you can just shut up!" Goten gasped, "sorry, I didn't know! I thought EVERY one got yelled at by their father at one time or another, it's just that- hey your fathers' already left, we should catch up to him." With that, they sped up to catch him. Me: I don't think I can keep running. I mean come on, when will they give up! Bout' a mile back: Vegeta: Just (gasp) give yourself (gasp) up! (Gasp, cough) Trunks: Please (gasp) I am so (gasp) tired. Just repeat (gasp) what you said! Please! (Cough) Me: Ha Ha. You are such a (muffled gasp) what's the word? A Weakling Humanoid Fool! How you are a descendant of Vegeta and why I like you, I will never know! (Muffled gasp and cough) T/V: Why you! Me: of course, no offense to you King Vegeta, it's not your fault, prince trunks is so much like a human! Trunks: Hey, after you said that insult, did you say you liked me? Me: uuhhh, No! Of course not! I would never say such a thing! Trunks: yes you did! Me: no I didn't! Trunks: yes you did Me: no I didn't! Trunks: yes you did! Me: no I didn't! Narrator: this goes on for a while. If you were here you would see Vegeta rubbing his temples. Vegeta: You two stop it! Me: Yes your highness Vegeta: at least someone has the proper manners when it comes to a saiyan king. Me: thank you your highness! Trunks: (muttering) brownnoser Narrator: while Veo is resting behind the tree, secretly catching her breath, The two saiyan royalties are sneaking up and have now reached up to catch her, now they do have her. V/T: Now! Repeat what you said! Me: (grinning mischievously) thank you your highness! T/V: Before that. This is going to go on for a while so I am going to take a nap.  
  
Meanwhile. 'Where am I? I was just at Bulma's wasn't I? Now where am I? Wait! I'm in a round thing, filled with pinkish jell. Duh, I'm in a Regen. Tank! How could I be that stupid? Wait, I hope Vegeta didn't strip me and place me in here. I would be so embarrassed! No one's round from what I can see through this window so, I think I'll just slip out and leave.' with these thoughts before she quietly broke through the window, she slipped on her clothes, that were on the back of a chair and, after opening the window, and flew out. 'I feel so free, but I'm still feeling an empty hole in my heart. I think when I am in Bulma's lab again, I am going to make a saiyan friend. Some one I can rely on. Who won't hurt me! He would fill this vacant spot in my heart and soul! He would be tall, smart, strong, and gorgeous. He'd have spiky black hair with red strips of hair, natural of course! He'd be the strongest person to ever or have ever, lived, he'd also know how to go way beyond super saiyan four.' And with these lovely thoughts she fell asleep. Ten minutes later. Trunks' is just waking up, withy a splitting headache. 'Boy, what a terrible dream! Err, nightmare! My dad dragging me by my hair for miles on end! That would diffidently be classified as a nightmare!' he opened his eyes to see capsule corp. coming into view. upside down?! "Weakling Brat! Bout' time you wake up! Title less reject of a saiyan!" Came Vegeta's' voice. "Title less?" he asked quietly, to no one in particular. 'Wait, he said I was stripped of my title in my nightmare. that must mean it wasn't a dream! It was, in fact, real.' he realized, eyes wide with shock, "Father. You've disowned me?" "Yes brat, don't you remember our pretty little prep talk on the way? You should, your friend witnessed it!" The word friend struck like a blow, Pan. "Dad, what's become of Pan?" "You dumb sonofabitch! You Hit her and damaged your friendship bond! Do you recall it now?" Vegeta asked annoyed. "Oh course! I meant how is she? I remember hitting her. but I didn't know how she took it. And what's all this about a friendship bond? Please explain!" Trunks snapped. " You are in no position, to demand anything! A friendship bond is a bond between to close fighters, saiyan fighters, who are like Best Friends, they are so close, sometimes when one feels intense pain physically, sometimes mentally, the other feels it too!" "Are you kidding me? Then why didn't I feel anything when I. hit. her? I mean that must have caused pain because there was a lot of anger behind it." Trunks questioned. Vegeta stopped flying and pulled trunks upright, "Because right when your fist met her face, The bond was broken, which caused her, mentally, more pain than you, me, Goku, Gohan, her (before hand), Goten, Bra, Even Cell, Buu, Babibi, Bibidi, Frieza, King Kold, Cooler, Piccolo Damui, have ever felt together!" Vegeta said, half growling, half snarling. "Impossible! So it's likely she had a mental breakdown and passed out, or went into critical condition, or even Went into coma?" trunks asked, wide-eyed and gasping. "That's right, No one has the right to do that! Even Saiyans, or Royalty! Therefore, unless she wishes against it, you are reduced to nothing! If you're lucky you can be the Third classed men's' slave!" With that he laughed viciously. "Fine! So be it! I will fly freely to our destination, without you 'helping' me!" Trunks said, nose upturned. "Fine! We are almost there anyways!" Vegeta growled, he looked back to see if Goten and bra were still following them. Seeing them. He turned back satisfied, and took up flying home, not before long, he turned back to confirm the brat was living up to his word.  
  
When they reached the C.C.M.D (Capsule Corp. Medical Department) all was havoc. "What's going on here?" Vegeta's gruff voice rang up over everything else, everything went quiet. "Uhh, Vegeta?" Bulma's voice came out, barely over a whisper. "What is it woman, I need to get to the Regen. Room!" Vegeta said, in a demanding voice. "That's what the problem is about, something's up with pan, she's-" was all she got out because, just then Vegeta pushed past every one, including Bulma making them fly a few feet, to get into the room. What he saw when he got there made have gasp from horror. 


End file.
